Road From Rejection Revised
by StingyNachos
Summary: *Rewritten Story* Written in 3 parts, this story tells the tale of how the bonds and pasts of others cannot be erased. The tales of 3 seemingly unrelated stories intertwine in ways unthinkable. A deranged beauty, a betrayed reformer, and a paranoid cast-off all face the problem of rejection in different ways.
1. Prologue: A Fated Meeting

**A/N: I have decided to begin revising my old story Road From Rejection. I won't be updating often but I hope that if I take this slowly I will finish it someday. The story of this one will differ from the original. Also I am not using my usual editor friend and I will be editing myself. So if there are any bad grammatical errors, please feel free to tell me.**

**I do not claim any rights to warriors. Those go to the team of Erin Hunter.**

* * *

**Prologue A Fated Meeting**

Night fell dark upon the small clearing. But that is how it always was, forever night, unchanging. A coarse wind flitted through the topless trees like a ragged breath.

One small tortoiseshell she-cat crouched warily; behind her was a thick patch of brambles. Reflected in her ice-blue eyes was a thick cloud of smog. She drew back from the putrid smell wafting from the smoke.

Slowly, the smog cleared revealing another figure. Sleek russet colored fur complemented a gentle face. Everything in her appearance reflected a warm feeling. Everything except the dark forest-colored, expressionless, gaze she had.

The young tawny cat did not notice her eyes though. She was merely captivated by the older she-cat's façade, what a trustworthy façade. However, she did not have awareness that all that she saw was just that, a front.

"I am sorry. I so am sorry. I'm sorry." The young she-cat repeated over and over again, as if convincing not the russet cat, but herself, of her innocence.

The dark-red stared down as if measuring up prey. "My dear, what is there to be sorry for?" She replied, with a smile that never reached her eyes. "You have found your way home. I have missed you very much. I have been searching so long, my daughter. "

The tortoiseshell blinked questioningly through her tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The russet pelted she-cat slowly curled herself around the crouched figure. Her tail gently stroking the younger's coat.

"My daughter, there is no need to fear. Mother is here to heal your wounds. Who hurt my precious?"

The tortoiseshell slowly calmed down, her tears fading. "I'm sorry, but I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

"Of course I didn't. Never doubt a mother's ability to recognize her own child. Now tell me, who brought you to tears?" Green-eyes bored into the icy eyes of the younger.

"It was an accident. It really was. Truly it just felt like a nightmare. One that at any moment would end and I would wake up."

"But that is it my dearest. It was only a dream. I think that dream must have rattled you. You seem to have forgotten me, you own mother. But that is okay, because a mother is always willing to teach her daughter."

Flustered, the tawny she-cat replied, "But I am not your daughter. I am Lightpaw; Lightpaw, of Thunderclan."

"My honey, I am so sorry. I never wished to see you this way. You can't even grasp the truth and the lies told to you."

The wind stopped suddenly, throwing the forest into and eerie silence.

The older she-cat continued on, "I am your mother Robinfall. And you are my daughter, my precious, my dearest, Fernpaw."

* * *

**That's all for now. Any suggestions you would like to say please tell me. I am also taking applications for cameo appearances. Just tell me a name and pelt. Don't tell me clan though. Or else I won't be taking you;)**

**Please read and review**


	2. A Sisterly Bond

**And here we have chapter 1, where you can easily notice the plot differences. The entire story will be split into 3 parts, Family Bonds, Family Rights, and Family Pressures. Part 1 is the story of Robinfall. Each of the parts have to do with each other. I have everything planned out in my mind. **

**Also I do not own warriors. **

* * *

**Part 1 Family Bonds**

_Obsession is not a disease, it is loving too much._

**Chapter 1 A Sisterly Bond**

It was once said that it was the heart that matters. Then why in the world would no one look her in the eyes?

Brightkit, with her messy tortoiseshell pelt and forest green eyes, gazed enviously at her sister. Though they shared the same eyes, her sister was beautiful. Despite being the same age, 2 moons, her sister was the pride and love of the clan, and their parents, while she was treated like the bane of the clan.

With a soft and graceful, dark, russet colored pelt, Robinkit basked in the attention of Shadowclan.

Brightkit wondered why they wouldn't look at her. She wasn't that strange was she? It wasn't as if she was missing a leg, or was in any way disabled. It was just that she was not noticed. The only one who would acknowledge her was, in fact, the object of her envy, her sister Robinkit.

To Brightkit, this day was any other day. Green-leaf sun shone through the towering pines that encircled camp, and as always the queens were admiring her sister and talking aimlessly. Brightkit gazed longingly at her sister's back. Sensing a gaze on her, Robinkit turned her green eyes towards her.

"Brightkit! You should come over here. Sit next to me." Robinkit smiled warmly at her sister.

Hesitantly Brightkit padded over. She could feel the disapproving looks the queens were giving her, but she ignored them and sat herself next to her sister.

Robinkit continued chatting with the queens care-freely. Her aura invited them in; she was a magnet to others.

_Why doesn't she notice that she is the only one who wants me here? She is the bright one, not me._ Brightkit thought.

"-what do you think, Brightkit?" Robinkit directed the question at her sister, trying to include her.

Shaking her head free from the pessimistic thoughts, Brightkit stumbled on her reply, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that…" Her voice trailed off meekly.

Robinkit laughed cheerfully, "You always were scatter-brained Brightpaw. I asked you when you think father is coming to visit us again. He always is so busy, him being a senior warrior."

"She really is quite scatter-brained, quite unlike her sister." Airlily, a pretty grey queen, whispered to another queen next to her. Brightkit doubted that Robinkit heard. _Robinkit never hears any of this_, Brightkit thought bitterly.

"Why won't she reply? Isn't she being rude to her sister?" Brightkit was snapped out of her thoughts again to realize that she hadn't replied yet.

_I can't take it. I can't take it. Can't they tell I can HEAR THEM! _Frightened and embarrassed still, Brightkit raced away to the nursery. She curled into a tight ball and tried to block out the hurtful words.

"Brightkit are you okay? Was it something I said? I'm sorry, please forgive me." Robinkit meowed softly into Brightkit's ear.

_She chased after me, yet she doesn't notice? Why can't she see? Is she blind, deaf? _Brightkit was debating in her own head. Meanwhile, Robinkit was still asking her the same questions she had already said.

_She isn't going to leave until I respond. I need to respond. What should I do? Lie? Yes, I should don't lie. Yes, lie. Lie. _ The shades of her thought argued with eachother. Right from wrong, each had their unique opinion. What ended up coming out was a far from a lie, "I'm scared … to be alone." _That's not what I mean. That's not the truth, right? Or maybe it is? What is the truth?_

When Brightkit glanced up at her sister, she saw tears that Robinkit was holding back. Her lip was quivering, "Brightkit, I promise I will never leave you. You are my most important person. I will ALWAYS be here for you. You and I are sisters, bonded by blood forever." Robinkit sobbed out her answer.

With her sister's words, Brightkit felt the turmoil in her mind clear. _That must be the truth. Indeed it is. I agree._ All the voices in her mind were in agreement.

The two sisters curled up together, tails twined together.

_Even though I don't have the strength myself, Robinkit please become my strength._

* * *

**I would love if you would review please : ) **


End file.
